Mattresses and quilts, which are commonly used for bedding, contain fibers which absorb humidity. The form of wadding is retained by the assistance of force from the intertwining fiber. This type bedding is often difficult to wash and, as a result, becomes impregnated with fetor after a long use. To reduce the accumulation of fetor, it is usual to dry the bedding occasionally. However, it is difficult to dry the bedding used by bedridden patients, resulting in the inevitable accumulation of fetor.
Heretofore, to prevent such accumulation of fetor, bedding wadded with activated charcoal has been proposed by Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 81667/82.
In circumstances where persons, such as physically handicapped, bedridden or bed-wetting persons (hereinafter simply called patients), experience incontinence, fetor penetrates into the bedding during long periods of medical treatment. When this occurs, an unpleasant odor is emitted from the bedding and spreads and stays in the room. Though the above-mentioned bedding wadded with activated charcoal is useful for reducing unpleasant odors to some extent, the effect does not last very long. A long deodorizing effect cannot be expected unless the activated charcoal is renewed frequently.
Not only does the room occupied by an incontinent patient for a long period of time become filled with more rank odor than the patient realizes, but also the foul smell soaks into the patient. It makes visitors and attendants feel unpleasant, and consequently the patient is shunned by them. His character becomes gradually so closed and dark as to cause an undesirable social influence.